<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Science Fiction, Double Feature by BennyGeckoOfficial</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826664">Science Fiction, Double Feature</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennyGeckoOfficial/pseuds/BennyGeckoOfficial'>BennyGeckoOfficial</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eddie's Teddy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(involving Benny), Broadway References, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Found Family, M/M, Other, and some past relationships, courier six has amnesia, like so fuckin many lol, wasteland baybee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennyGeckoOfficial/pseuds/BennyGeckoOfficial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the late night, double feature, picture show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benny/Courier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eddie's Teddy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Science Fiction, Double Feature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok what's up i'm benny-gecko-official.tumblr.com and this is my second attempt at a fic for my courier<br/>come send me asks n junk and follow me idk. enjoy comrades</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Courier did not blink.</p><p>She stared with great intensity at the Deathclaw as it passed in front of her. She did not move. Her eye was trained on the Deathclaw - as if she were in a trancelike state. She was unsure if it was normal for a Deathclaw to be passing through this area or not. All the areas she'd been to since her awakening were all names on a dimly-lit screen to her. She had no context, no anecdotes or memories that told her what to look for in these areas. She only had information and not a clue how to tie it all together.</p><p>Once the Deathclaw had passed her without incident, she let out a long breath and stood up, feeling the creaking of her bones. How long had she been sitting that way? Much too long, she decided, softly groaning as she stretched out. She looked to the left, and then to the right. It would've been much safer for her to stay in Goodsprings for the night, sure. The mysterious 'Black Mountain Radio Broadcast' intrigued her, however. She figured out where it was coming from, and quickly made notes of the quickest and most uneventful path there from Goodsprings.</p><p>It seemed one thing Eddie had been unable to consider were the Deathclaws.</p><p><em>Eddie...</em> It rolled off the tongue, sure, but it had not been her name before this. The name had come from a set of tags around her neck when she woke up. They belonged to a prewar military man, it seemed. How she came into possession of them, though? She didn't know that. It was but a small bullet point on the list of things Eddie didn't know. As she moved to continue her trek to the radio tower, her hands unconsciously went to the tags. All the information on them was worn down, likely from years of exposure to the elements, though one piece of information was still barely visible.</p><p><em>'Edward D.'</em> Only the 'D' of the last name remained, though these were no doubt the dogtags of a man named Edward who was likely long-gone. </p><p> </p><p>Thus...<em> 'Eddie'</em>. Not her name. The name of a dead man, but one she'd carry for him now. Her real name was another thing she could tack onto the list of things she'd forgotten. At this point, it'd take less time to make a list of things she remembered. That list contained two things - that she was a courier, and that she was shot. Though truthfully, Eddie didn't remember the gunshot. The story had been told to her, and she saw no reason not to accept it as fact.</p><p>She was nearing Black Mountain now, where it was eerily quiet. Eddie hesitated before flicking on her Pip-Boy light, looking around the area she'd found herself at. There were scattered empty cans, among some other garbage that likely was left there by other wanderers looking to climb the mountain.</p><p>How unfortunate that, all things considered, they were most likely just skeletons up there, basking in the moonlight. Eddie saw no reason why she would be any different, and yet, here she was.</p><p> </p><p>A hand, pale enough to grow in the radiation and moonlight, went to the long, reddish curls on one side of her head. The other side was shaved, mostly, with a long scar crawling from atop her head to below her now-empty eyesocket, covered with a costume eyepatch she'd found among her possessions. Her intact blue eye continued to scan the area before focusing on her Pip-Boy. The green light coming from it illuminated the freckles scattered around her pale face, and a hand went to brush her bangs out of her eye before going back to the dog tags, now feeling the second item she'd slipped onto the chain. Her fingers brushed over the rusted ring, and then the worn engraving on the inside of it that Eddie had no luck reading. Perhaps not even her ring, but she felt a strange sadness looking at it.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie flipped off her light, and she carefully continued up the mountain, eye darting around at every noise. She slowly readied her laser pistol in one hand as she continued upwards.</p><p>She didn't see anything of note until she arrived at the gates to the facility - where two brawny super mutants stood with their weapons. Eddie grimaced, she hadn't encountered this kind of enemy before. By the looks of it, they were no doubt hostile. Eddie didn't stand a damn chance, and she was well aware of this. Her eye took in her surroundings, specifically the fence itself, and she quickly devised a path where she could squeeze her way past the two big guys in front. She grabbed her things and looked both ways before heading towards a gap in the gate. The mutants, thankfully, were none the wiser, and Eddie squeezed herself into the gap, falling out the other end with little-to-no grace, and a loud <em>thump</em>. She spit out dirt, grumbling to herself before carrying on.</p><p>Despite everything she'd heard on the radio, relatively few mutants were out and about. Perhaps it was the night, though she was unsure if sleep was normal for them. More than a little bruised, Eddie entered a small building to look over her injuries. The building was dimly lit, and as she cleaned herself up, Eddie observed this was a supply shed of sorts. Various weapons, aid, and snacks littered the shelves. What caught her eye in particular was a powered-off robot. Eddie headed over to the table it was on, and looked it over.</p><p>Eddie didn't like to brag, but she found matters of the mind came easily to her. She thanked whatever power there was for this - she was useless as far as physical strength and quickness were concerned. Happy to be presented with a problem that seemed easily solvable, after a few switches were flipped, the robot flickered to life, immediately asking about someone Eddie did not know before leaving. Admittedly, she didn't catch a word that was said as the pills began to wear off and her head was filled with a dull pain. A few items of note were hastily shoved into Eddie's bag before she left the small building.</p><p>She was greeted by the tail-end of a happy reunion between the robot and a blue-skinned mutant. She'd seen a few of those - Nightkin, right?</p><p>The thought slipped her mind, though, as the Nightkin (?) seemed to wave some sort of thanks to Eddie before leaving with the robot - a few still-alive mutants trailing behind her.</p><p> </p><p>How... <em>odd.</em> It seemed the issue at hand was dealt with, at least. Checking the time on her Pip-Boy (she really needed some sleep soon) she decided to quickly look the remaining buildings before heading back to Goodsprings to rent a room. She slipped in and out of buildings, grabbing what she needed, but she paused when she entered a building where she was faced with an automatic door with a terminal near it. </p><p>Eddie was very quick to hack and unlock the door. Instead of being greeted with some sort of treasure trove like she expected, she was instead presented with what she now knew to be a ghoul. He didn't look like the other ghouls she'd seen - he made no attempt to charge at her, and he seemed perfectly lucid. He turned to her after a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"You're just gonna stand there, then?"<br/>His voice was gravely, with an accent that Eddie recognized but could not place. Nowadays, places didn't really have their own dialects, as everyone was spread around. Though Eddie noted that this accent seemed prominent here. She wasn't sure what she was comparing it to - it seemed she'd lived somewhere other than here for some of her life.</p><p>"I wasn't planning on it."<br/>Eddie's eye remained on him, and she tried to keep her mind from going off on another tangent. She turned and stepped away from him, to some of the radios on shelves nearby to him. Broken, no doubt. Perhaps salvageable?<br/>"You can talk."</p><p>"Plenty of ghouls can talk, boss. I take it you haven't seen many."<br/>His sarcasm had a dryness to it that Eddie almost appreciated. He shifted in his chair, and he sighed, foot beginning to idly tap on the ground. He looked tired. Like he'd been tired for years now, actually. </p><p>"Amnesia is a <em>hell</em> of a drug."<br/>Eddie chuckled, and she pulled a screwdriver from her bag, starting to look closer at the radios in front of her. <br/>"So who are you? Are you the one they'd been keeping here?"</p><p>"Glad to know my fame precedes me."<br/>The ghoul did not laugh with her, staying seated where he was. His fingers tapped on the table in front of him, in tempo with his foot. It looked like this boredom was familiar to him, no doubt he'd been here long.<br/>"That was me. Raul Tejada. I take it you took care of the mutants?"</p><p>"That I did."<br/>It looked to her like taking this apart wouldn't be an easy task. She wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible, and while she would've loved a few scraps to take back to Goodsprings and sell, it didn't seem too viable. <br/>"So... I guess you're free to go."</p><p>"Guess I am, boss."<br/>Raul hesitated, staying put where he was. Fingers tapping. Foot tapping.<br/>"Guess I'll head out, then."<br/>...<br/>"Into the <em>wasteland</em>."<br/>...<br/>"<em>Alone.</em>"</p><p>"You could try being a little less subtle."<br/>Eddie had nothing on her agenda, though, save for some revenge. His passive-aggressiveness got her to chuckle again, and she pocketed her screwdriver.<br/>"Let me know where you live. We'll head there."</p><p>Raul finally stood, muttering something under his breath as his knees audibly creaked.<br/>"Thanks for the offer, boss. What's your name, anyways?"</p><p>The Courier shrugged, hands going to her pockets.<br/>"Eddie."<br/>Introducing herself like that, she decided, would always feel foreign, no matter how smoothly the name rolled off her tongue.<br/>"Let's beat feet, yeah?"</p><p>--</p><p>Amos Larkin was extremely content with his life. He'd gotten married after a career bartending for some pre-war veteran ghouls, to a girl with pretty hair and eyes who had a laugh that could light up a room. After about a year of 'married life', he got to meet the second most important person in his world - a baby with the same pretty eyes that Heather had. He decided then that his life up to that point had been worth every hardship, every tear, every scrape and wound. He'd give anything just to see those two smile. </p><p>For a few months, his life was bliss. The tiny house in Megaton they inhabited, while not the most luxurious, was something he wouldn't trade for the world.</p><p>Of course, Megaton didn't have everything they needed.</p><p>Amos and Heather decided they didn't want to leave their child behind for their latest supply run. They swaddled up their angel and made their way out. For a few hours, all was peaceful.</p><p>And then nighttime came. The darkness was the perfect cover for some more unsavory folks-</p><p> </p><p>And the Mambas, with their snakeskin boots and venomous smiles, were no exception. Raider groups were common around these parts. Fantine ran a tight ship, too. Nothing but the best for her bloodthirsty underlings. </p><p>They'd been hit by hard times, recently. Food became scarce, and this was unacceptable to the Mamba Queen herself. </p><p>That was when she heard the Legion was willing to pay top dollar for infants they'd be transporting the the Mojave. No doubt the Legion had less-than-pure intentions, but Fantine saw this as life or death for her people. </p><p>She chose life for the Mambas.</p><p> </p><p>Amos found himself with two guns pointed towards himself and his wife. Standing between the two armed underlings, Fantine uttered two words.</p><p>
  <em>"The child."</em>
</p><p>Amos tried to stutter out a response, but the moment he did, one of the underlings aimed and fired at his wife.</p><p>A bullet in her head, she crumpled over, and Amos knew he was gone. The man was then faced with a choice.</p><p>Amos chose life for his child.</p><p> </p><p>"Two minutes. They're all yours, then."</p><p>Fantine, more than pleased, nodded. </p><p>Amos crouched down with the child, and reached into his bag. He knew that if he didn't oblige, he'd be killed, too. He'd have no chance at reuniting with the light of his life again. As awful as it felt to hand his child over to what couldn't possibly be a good life, he decided that one day he'd be back for them.</p><p>He pulled out some dogtags from his bag, and with a chain, he secured them around his child's neck. He hesitated. What to say? It's not like he'd thought of it before. He'd never thought of the final words he might tell his child.</p><p>"<em>I love you</em>. If you remember nothing, if you wake up one day with nothing else in your mind, please remember that."<br/>It wasn't realistic, of course, to think a child that wasn't even a year old could remember something like this. It set his mind at ease, though. Besides, he'd be back for them one day. He had to. After all, he'd have birthdays to make up for. He'd miss first words, first steps, he'd miss their laughter and their tears. He'd miss their first heartbreak...<br/>Amos Larkin would have so much to make up for.</p><p>He kissed his child on the head, holding them for the last time, before he handed them to the woman. Fantine said nothing to him. She turned around and left, her underlings following.</p><p> </p><p>Amos was left to mourn the loss of his wife and child, his perfect life snuffed out in less than twenty minutes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>